1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic resin clip and a hanger with synthetic resin clips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, clothes, etc., are delivered in the state of being hung on an above-mentioned hanger when being delivered from a manufacturer of the clothes, etc., to a trading firm or from a trading firm to a retail shop, and recently, in accordance with product liability laws, that is, so-called “PL laws,” deliveries are made upon confirming by a metal detector that needles, etc., are not remaining in the clothes and other sewn products. With a synthetic resin clip, with which clamping portions of clip members are elastically urged in the direction of pressing against each other by a “U” shaped metal spring, the metal detector responds to the metal spring.
In order to accommodate for such a metal detector, an arrangement is used wherein a synthetic resin spring, which has elasticity, is folded back in a “U” shape at a central portion, and is formed of a composite material having high-density carbonate resin as the main component, is fitted into a synthetic resin clip, and such clips are mounted onto a hanger.
However, with this synthetic resin clip fitted with the synthetic resin spring made of a composite material having high-density carbonate resin as the main component, the synthetic resin spring breaks at the folded-back portion occasionally upon repeated use of the clip, and since pieces of the broken synthetic resin spring that fly apart may injure a hand, face, etc., there was an issue in terms of safety.
Though the covering of the synthetic resin spring in the process of molding the clip members may be considered, this may disable the release from a molding die or make the molding die become complicated in structure or increase the number of dies (number of die parts) etc., and thereby increase the initial cost or the running cost.
In view of these problems, the applicant of the present invention has priorly proposed in a synthetic resin clip, wherein clip members, each having a clamping portion formed at one end, are made to face each other, a synthetic resin spring, which is folded back and formed to a “U” shape, is fitted across the clip members, and the clip members are elastically urged in the direction in which clamping portions of both the clip members press against each other by the elastic force of the synthetic resin spring, an arrangement wherein engaging portions are formed on inner surface portions of tips of the synthetic resin spring, the clip members are provided with receiving portions, which engage with the engaging portions, and fly-apart preventing portions, each formed so as to extend from an operating portion to a position near the tip of the receiving portion, spaces for insertion of the engaging portions of the synthetic resin spring are formed between the tip portion sides of the receiving portions and the tip portion sides of the fly-apart preventing portions, and the tips of the receiving portions and the tips of the fly-apart preventing portions are formed so as not to overlap in a manner wherein there are no gaps or there are only slight gaps for enabling the sliding of dies for molding the clip members in a direction orthogonal to the direction of sliding the dies. The synthetic resin clip is shown in Japanese Patent No. 2956956.
With the synthetic resin clip proposed by the applicant of the present invention, since an opening that opens below each fly-apart preventing portion is opened across its entire width, when the synthetic resin spring breaks, the broken pieces thereof can fly out of the opening and fly apart to the surroundings. There was thus the possibility that safety could not be secured adequately.
This invention has been made in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to present a synthetic resin clip and a hanger with synthetic resin clips that are high in safety and yet can be produced at low cost.